The invention relates generally to assemblies for use with water distillation boilers and more specifically to a splash shield for use in a water distillation boiler which inhibits splashing and thus the transfer of undistilled fluid to the upper interior surfaces of the boiler.
The purification of water through distillation remains one of the simplest and most effective processes of water purification. Although filtration, chemical catalysts and ionic separators may achieve desirable results on certain contaminants and in a more energy efficient manner, distillation, that is, the conversion of water to steam followed by its condensation provides a rapid, single step process for the removal of contaminants.
Water contaminants can generally be classified into three groups: particulate or foreign matter, biological agents such as microorganisms, algae and bacteria and chemical agents such as chlorine, fluoride and dissolved salts and minerals. Generally speaking, dedicated or specifically designed apparatus are necessary in order to remove each of the three classes of contaminants from water. Filtration devices remove particulate matter, ionic exchange or osmosis devices are effective against chemical and mineral contaminants and chemical agents may be utilized to eliminate plant life and microorganisms. Of course, after such treatment, the chemicals must then be removed.
Because of the universality of the distillation process, that is, the fact that it removes particulate, biological and chemical contaminants, as well as the mechanically straightforward nature of distillation equipment, this process is utilized in numerous relatively low volume residential and commercial water purification units.
Such units typically include a boiler which may be operated on a batch or continuous basis to heat water and convert it to steam. A condenser in communication with the boiler returns the steam to a liquid state and a reservoir stores the distilled water, ready for use.
Due to the relatively small size of such units and the boilers disposed therein, a difficulty has been detected. In order to provide reasonable distillate throughput, heat input and thus boiling in the boiler must be reasonably vigorous. Such boiling typically results in the generation of bubbles and, in turn, the splashing of water droplets onto the upper, interior surfaces of the boiler. Since such fluid transfer occurs directly, that is, without the boiling and condensation of the water, it also transfers contaminants from the undistilled water. Thus, the interior surface of the boiler will become contaminated with substances from the undistilled water and such contaminants may also be drawn along with the steam into the condenser and ultimately into the distilled water reservoir. Such contamination of the boiler surfaces, of course, only worsens with time and eventually interferes with proper operation of the distillation apparatus.
It is therefore apparent that in order to deliver high quality distilled water in a small batch or low volume continuous distillation apparatus, maintain the compact size of such units and provide appropriately lengthy service life, it is necessary to eliminate the transfer of liquid water from the boiler to the upper interior boiler surfaces to avoid contamination thereof.